vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Space
Summary Mark Space is a member of the "Dawn-Colored Sunlight", the largest Golden-style magic cabal in Europe. Mark is the loyal assistant of Leivinia Birdway, and one of the few people she seemingly trusts. Though just a minor character in the main novels, he was the protagonist of a short story where he's sent by Leivinia to save her twin sister Patricia from a hostile magic cabal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, likely 8-B with magic, 8-A with Telesma summoning Name: Mark Space, Armare091 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Destroyed an Earth Telesma doll with a kick), likely City Block level with magic (Leivinia Birdway's right-hand man, likely comparable to Stiyl Magnus and Oriana Thomson, could match Wyss Winered, who can easily destroy walls and heavy machinery), Multi-City Block level with Telesma summoning (Much stronger than any of his normal spells, used Telesma to easily defeat Wyss Winered and do this) Speed: At least Superhuman (Destroyed the Earth Telesma doll that had appeared behind Patricia Birdway with a kick and returned to his initial position at her side without her noticing him moving) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, likely City Block level with magic (Tanked several of Wyss Winered's attacks, which are capable of overpowering his own spells) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Minor Arcana Cards (Sword suit) Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, requires a small amount of prep to summon Telesma, can only use each card once Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Minor Arcana Magic:' As a member of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight, Mark is proficient with Golden-style magic, which focuses on ceremonies and Telesma. Mark is specialized in the Minor Arcana. The minor arcana has 56 cards divided into the four suits of wands, cups, swords, and coins, which can be used to create symbolic weapons of fire, water, wind, and earth respectively. Of the four suits of the minor arcana, Mark specializes in the 14 sword cards that correspond to wind. That includes the number cards from ace to 10 and the court cards which were the Page, the Knight, the Queen, and the King. Also, the tarot cards Mark uses are special cards that are optimized to be used as symbolic weapons that activate the spells used by Golden-style organizations. The sword card symbolic weapons are not all equal, and the ones with greater numbers aren't necessarily stronger than the ones with lesser numbers. Even though they all have the attribute of yellow, the number changes the power that manifests itself in the real world, so the spell activated by each card is different. He doesn't have 14 of a single spell, but 14 different spells. **'Ace of Swords:' Mark can instantly travel to this card, which freely floats and moves through the air like a leaf and can stab into metal. He used this card to board the Blue Research which was out in the ocean and to suddenly appear before the Gremlin magicians that were attacking US forces in Hawaii. **'Two of Swords:' Symbolizes silence and interruption. Once the card is stuck onto a target's body, the spell splits their mind and body apart, causing the target to lose consciousness. **'Three of Swords:' Symbolizes the trigger of mayhem and the sorrow that invites bad luck. By swinging the card as if it were a sword, the air becomes a single giant wind sword that follows the card's movement. **'Four of Swords:' Symbolizes flight and banishment. Allows the user and everything he holds to disappear into thin air in order to escape violence. Meanwhile, the card floats in the air avoiding enemy attacks, and the user reappears after evading the attacks. **'Five of Swords:' A wind attack that can slice objects. **'Six of Swords:' Symbolizes the chance to answer a difficult question. Its effect was not shown. **'Seven of Swords:' Effect not shown. **'Eight of Swords:' Symbolizes a hindrance, a wall, or a weight. It can create a wall of wind to protect from an attack. By quickly spinning it before its effects wear off, Mark is able to reverse the card and thus also its meaning. It then makes the power being scattered outwards transform into an attacking wind sword. **'Nine of Swords:' Mark began activating this card, but it fell from his hand before he could finish doing so, so its effects are unknown. **'Ten of Swords:' Symbolizes a great tragedy. When upright, it is the greatest symbol of tragedy among the 56 cards of the minor arcana. However, when reversed, it holds the meaning of a strong heart that fights against unreasonable atrocities. Its effects were not shown, but it was apparently used by Mark to finish his ceremony and summon Telesma. **'Telesma Summoning:' Tarot cards are generally intended to be used for large-scale ceremonies and not for a battle with quick actions. However, by scattering the cards in order during a battle, he can prepare the "table" for such a ceremony. Using tarot cards as immediate attacks is the proper course of action, as one simply flips tarot cards without thinking. But tarot cards are not discarded. The true essence of tarot does not lie in each individual card. The table on which multiple cards are lined up is what is important. By chaining a combo, Mark can arrange a Golden-style ceremony to summon a mass of Telesma into the world, a fraction of the power of a true archangel that rules over wind and air. After being summoned the Telesma is gathered in the four court cards, which can be used by Mark to direct its power towards an enemy in a fierce wind attack or to manipulate air at large scale. * Invisibility: Mark is capable of achieving invisibility through an unknown spell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Card Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8